


Цирк странных детей мистера Пеннивайза

by bohemian_rhapsody_1, orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemian_rhapsody_1/pseuds/bohemian_rhapsody_1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Утро в цирке начинается не с кофе.





	Цирк странных детей мистера Пеннивайза

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> 1\. АУ, постмодернизм;  
> 2\. всё, что нам Роланом Бартом завещано, мы усвоили и культивировали, поэтому ни один фрагмент текста автором не придуман;  
> 3\. да, я знаю, что люди и коты не бегают быстрее тигров;  
> 4\. цирковые амплуа уехали немного не туда, упс;  
> 5\. в тексте есть отсылки к фильмам 1994 и 2008 годов, так что, судя по всему, таймлайн — современность.

_Текст — ткань из цитат, взятых из бесчисленных центров культуры,  
а не из индивидуального опыта._ (с) 

**Пролог**

Утро в Цирке танцующего клоуна Пеннивайза начинается не с кофе. Оно начинается с размещения палаток, в которых им предстоит жить ближайшую неделю, и расчистки площадки для выступления, потому что специально выделенная для этого городская служба свою работу выполнять отказалась. Не царское это дело — с циркачами возиться.

— Эта площадь слишком маленькая, на ней никто из зрителей не уместится! — сразу же начал возмущаться Ричи Тозиер. Пеннивайз удручённо вздохнул. 

— Ричи, видишь, вон там стоят клумбы с цветами? Подровняй их слегка, пожалуйста.

— Это же не наша работа!

— Да, но пострадает из-за их убогого вида — наша. Тем более что у тебя в ближайшие пару часов нет никаких дел. Так что вперёд.  
Дерри Пеннивайз всегда терпеть не мог. Этот город выглядел чинно и прилично, только если его проехать насквозь, не сворачивая с центральной улицы и бегло рассматривая из окна трейлера. На деле же Дерри был глухой дырой — поэтому Пеннивайз и уехал оттуда в своё время и с тех пор старался возвращаться пореже. А сейчас Дерри стал ещё и колхозной дырой! Замечательное слово «колхоз» Пеннивайз услышал несколько лет назад от одного потомка эмигрантов, который был гениальным акробатом, но присоединиться к цирку, куда его так активно зазывали, отказался, сославшись на то, что колхоз дело добровольное. Что сие понятие означает в собственном смысле слова, Пеннивайз тогда из объяснений так и не понял. Пока в очередной раз не вернулся сюда и не узрел городскую площадь. 

Вся она была уставлена ящиками, коробками и тюками самого непрезентабельного вида. Большая часть из них была украшена «говорящими» картинками фруктов и овощей. Обустроить в таком месте сцену и зрительные ряды было решительно невозможно. И убирать всё это непотребство им предстояло самим. 

Через час бессмысленного хождения туда-сюда со всяким барахлом Бен решил перекусить и извлёк из своих бездонных карманов баллончик с клубничным джемом. Покрутил его в руках. На этикетке были нарисованы дети — с такими сатанинскими улыбками, словно готовы немедля принести тонну клубники в жертву Кровавому Богу Варенья. Судя по всему, баллончик оказался бракованным, поскольку Бен не выдавил оттуда ни грамма. Надо попросить его всё-таки лучше следить за тем, что он таскает в карманах вместе с декорациями. 

Шмяк! В воздух выстрелила густая малиновая струя. В следующую секунду площадь огласил истошный панический вопль Бена Хэнскома:

– Ааааа, мои глаза!!! 

Билл и Беверли испуганно выронили все вещи, которые несли, Стэн споткнулся и врезался в Майка, Ричи от неожиданности выдернул из клумбы целый куст и тут же попытался воткнуть его на место. Пеннивайз, только что отвернувшийся от Бена, обратил взгляд обратно и содрогнулся. Даже если, согласно преданиям, его собственные предки и правда закусывали людьми, то их жертвы выглядели более… благопристойно. 

Напоминающий жертву скальпирования Бен бросил злосчастный баллончик на землю и припустил к трейлеру. Вот только находился трейлер с другой стороны площади. Пеннивайз проследил за скрывающимся за углом Беном, сопровождаемым испуганными криками встреченных горожан, и собрался вернуться к работе. Оставалось надеяться, что Бен ни во что не влипнет… больше. 

Вот ещё одна причина, по которой Пеннивайз не любил Дерри: аккурат во время его приездов с детьми тут случалась какая-то дичь. И с местными, и с приезжими. Взрывались заводы, горели клубы, устраивались перестрелки в местах массового скопления детей, обваливались потолки, прорывало трубы, выводили вирус, падал метеорит... Похоже, город был проклят, но всякий раз такое происшествие связывали именно с цирком Пеннивайза. Наконец удрав отсюда, Пеннивайз решил возвращаться в родной город только раз в двадцать лет, потом сменил периодичность и стал приезжать раз в двадцать семь — некруглая дата. Однако дичь не переставала регулярно встречать его, и оставалось только гадать, что же развалится в Дерри на этот раз. Единственным позитивным моментом в этом всём было то, что благодаря одному из происшествий Пеннивайз перестал быть одиноким танцующим клоуном и с тех пор путешествовал в компании детей-циркачей. 

На этой мысли Пеннивайза что-то ударило по голове. И ещё раз. И ещё, и ещё, и ещё… 

Пеннивайз снова обернулся — как флюгер: откуда катастрофой повеет, туда и взгляд — и обнаружил причину случившегося бананового дождя. Причина оказалась логична и очевидна: Майк нёс гору ящиков с фруктами (хотя Пеннивайз уже триста раз просил его так не делать!) и, ничего за ними не видя, наступил на брошенный Беном баллончик от джема. Баллончик жалобно крякнул, Майк поскользнулся и растянулся на земле, чудом не придавленный ящиками. Лежащие в верхнем бананы дружно улетели к Пеннивайзу — повезло ещё тоже, что и сам ящик не долетел, — лежащие в остальных апельсины — к Ричи. Половина из них лопнула, обдав Тозиера свежевыжатым соком. Один ребёнок в малине, другой в апельсинах, и самый главный — в бананах. Вместе мы фруктовый сад! Это, кстати, впридачу к тому, что Ричи и так уже весь где-то измазался в земле по самые уши. 

На вопрос Пеннивайза: «Где ты так изгваздался?!» Ричи просто пожал плечами и показал мешок, который в данный момент зачем-то куда-то тащил. В мешке оказались луковицы нарциссов.

— Я же просто просил подровнять цветы, а не вырастить их заново! — Конечно, подумал Пеннивайз, раз у Ричи всё так ладится с животными, то и цветы быстро вырастут, но тут уже дело принципа — возмутиться: — Кто их будет поливать?  
Словно в ответ на эти слова сверху гулко прогромыхало. И вот ещё одна причина нелюбви к Дерри: дожди. Судя по всему, плакала и сегодняшняя репетиция, да и выступление тоже. Повезёт, если удастся до начала дождя привести площадь в божеский вид, потому что сейчас она напоминает уже даже не колхоз, а постапокалипсис. 

На нос упали первые тяжёлые капли. Пеннивайз смачно припечатал ладонь ко лбу и тяжело вздохнул. Кажется, у него началась сезонная депрессия.

 **День 1**  
Эдди понял, что ему крышка — в буквальном смысле, — когда Генри Бауэрс загнал его на крышу. Вот спрашивается: нечем ему, что ли, заняться на каникулах? Разъезжал бы себе на своей тачке, клеил девчонок — нет, ему с чего-то надо было докапываться до Эдди. День за днём. И Эдди вовсе не был благодарен Генри за то, что тот научил его бегать. Спасибо, конечно, теперь Эдди гоняет по улицам и крышам, скачет по балконам и лестницам, через перегородки и перила так, что забывает-таки про надуманную астму. Но, право, лучше он пешочком пройдётся.

Первая крыша. Вплотную к ней — вторая. Сразу же — третья. 

— А ну стой, сучонок! — несётся вслед.  
Эдди удаётся немного прибавить в скорости — и именно в этот момент крыши резко обрываются. Перед ним открывается прекрасный вид на городскую площадь, умытую сегодняшним дождём и исчерченную протянутыми через неё верёвками с десятками цветных флажков. Внизу стоят всякие фургончики и палатки. Топот Генри приближается. Эдди аккуратно дотрагивается до верёвки, тянущейся прямо от края крыши, носком кроссовки, глубоко вздыхает и делает шаг вперёд.

* * *

Пеннивайз, мокрый и угрюмый, как раз подходил к площади, когда маленькая фигурка вспорхнула по верёвке — прямо к центру площади. Метр, два, пять, десять. _«Ну ничего себе»,_ — только и успел подумать Пеннивайз, когда верёвка с резким стрекотом оборвалась, и фигурка с воплем скрылась в одной из палаток цирка.

* * *

Ричи, мокрый и угрюмый, шёл к своей палатке. Из-за их положения ни ему, ни его друзьям не разрешалось заводить отношения с кем-то из жителей городов, в которые они заезжали. Но когда тебе восемнадцать, а удовлетворять свои потребности надо, приходится выкручиваться и заводить ничего не значащие связи на одну ночь.

Вот только как можно склеить девушку или парня в городе, где целый день дождина идёт? Именно — никак. Выступление сорвалось, потенциальные зрители сидели по домам, а сам Ричи весь день проторчал в палатке Билла (в основном, чтобы понадоедать им с Беверли — из зависти, конечно, ибо нефиг). 

А когда Ричи дошёл до своей палатки — небеса разверзлись. 

Звук рвущегося брезента иначе как с громом небес сравнить было нельзя. Со всеми полагающимися Апокалипсису спецэффектами прямо в кровать Ричи свалился незнакомый парень. Очень ладный, очень симпатичный, ровесник самого Ричи, такой же кудрявый и с веснушками. Вот это да. 

— Возрадуйся! Ты послан судьбой самому Ричи Тозиеру! — безо всяких рассуждений и сомнений Ричи вскочил верхом на незнакомца. Однако подарок судьбы радоваться не пожелал: взбрыкнул так, что Ричи свалился на пол, и рванул к выходу.

* * *

Эдди понял, что ему крышка, в пятый раз за вечер, когда на выходе из адской палатки он с разгону налетел на высоченного мужика.

А тот реально был высоким. И на нём был надет вырвиглазный жёлтый дождевик — в сочетании с ростом эффект просто на десять из десяти. Эдди задирал голову всё выше и выше, ему начало казаться, что он ведёт взглядом вверх уже полчаса, а дождевик всё не кончается. Наконец, спустя, наверное, полгода, в поле зрения попали губы, а затем и глаза. 

— Здравствуй, Эдс! — приветливо улыбнувшись, внезапно выдал жуткий незнакомец, сделал шаг вперёд и застегнул палаточную молнию, окончательно отрезав Эдди от выхода. — Куда держишь путь? Мы последуем за тобой — мы все хотим летать, как ты! 

От такой плотоядной ухмылочки у Эдди чуть не случился приступ. Боже, он умрёт в этом чёртовом цирке, будь он проклят. _«Даже если вас съели, у вас всё ещё есть два выхода!»_ — мелькнула паническая мысль. Эдди моментально отскочил назад и попытался выбраться через им же проделанную дыру в крыше.

— Постой, не убегай! — в отчаянном прыжке Ричи вцепился Эдди в ногу. 

— Убивают!!! — истерически заверещал Эдди. И словно в ответ на его слова, в палатку постучали (насколько возможно, конечно, было постучать по брезенту). 

— Откройте, полиция! 

— О, а вот и тебя спасать пришли. Да стой, тупица, мы же помочь хотим! — воззвал Ричи едва ли не в отчаянии. 

Эдди, поняв, КТО именно стоит за дверью, замер, а потом шлёпнулся обратно на кровать. Ричи упал сверху. Дико забарахтавшись и отвесив Ричи пару тумаков, Эдди проорал:

— Не отдавайте меня ему! 

— Блин, так тебя спасать, или не спасать, или что делать-то с тобой, определись уже! — Ричи пытался сделать вид, что он злится, но на самом деле ему было весело. Такого хаоса у них в цирке не бывало с незапамятных времён. 

— Быстро прячься, — Пеннивайз решил сам разобраться с проблемой и уже развернулся к выходу, чтобы открыть. 

— Только не туда!!! Не… туда… — ошарашено промямлил Ричи, глядя как Эдди, складываясь вчетверо, завязываясь морским узлом и закидывая ноги за уши, упаковывается в его прикроватный шкафчик.

* * *

— Добрый вечер, офицер, чем могу помочь? — вежливо поинтересовался Пеннивайз у стоящего на пороге полицейского.

— Кто здесь главный?! — рявкнул мистер Бауэрс. 

— Я главный.

— Вы главный?!

— Я главный.

Мистер Бауэрс глупо захлопал глазами. Он ожидал явно не такого. Этот дурацкий цирк, наделавший ему столько хлопот с утра, был таким древним и обшарпанным, а одежда артистов такой поношенной, словно всё это великолепие вылезло прямиком из позапрошлого века, и руководить этим должен бы соответствующего вида поехавший старик ста пятидесяти лет от роду. Занимающийся бумажками и гоняющий подчинённых детей палками. Но перед Бауэрсом стоял молодой мальчик лет двадцати пяти. Вздёрнутый нос, сердито поджатые губы, голубые глаза на пол-лица — и сдался ему этот замшелый цирк.

— Я ищу своего сына, Генри.

— Простите, но мы не пускаем к себе чужих детей.

— Я слышал какой-то шум. У вас всё в порядке? — _«Мало того, что днём всех на уши поставили, ещё и поспать не дают»_.

— Всё под контролем, спасибо. Возьмёте шарик для вашего сына? — Пеннивайз протянул невесть откуда взявшийся большой красный шарик и вдруг так хищно улыбнулся, что мистер Бауэрс подавился ответной, явно неблагоприятной, репликой, и поспешил молча удалиться. — Так, а где Эдди?

 **День 2**  
Дождь шёл с утра и едва ли не до самого вечера. Поэтому репетиции начались поздно. И начались они, ко всему прочему, с прихода полицейского. 

— Как вы это объясните, мистер как-вас-там-я-тут-главный?! — орал мистер Бауэрс. 

— Что — это? Простите, но моим детям пора готовиться к завтрашнему выступлению! — негодовал Пеннивайз. 

— Что! Это! Такое! — в руках мистера Бауэрса был мятый бумажный кораблик с выведенным на нём именем. « **Джорджи** ».

* * *

Билл увлекался оригами. Большую часть свободного от выступлений и репетиций времени он занимался тем, что складывал журавликов, лягушек, большие красивые букеты и прочие замудрёные штуки. Этим утром репетиции опять сорвались из-за дождя. Однако это не помешало Джорджи отпроситься погулять и ознакомиться с городом — младшему брату Билла никакой дождь нипочём.

— Сделай мне кораблик, Билли! Ну пожааалуйста!

Как тут отказать-то? 

Часики тикали, Беверли сидела с книжкой и кружкой чая, а Билл делал кораблик. Семидесятый или около того. Потому что: «А можно мне ещё один — побольше?», «А можно с трубой?», «Ой, а можно с тремя, он у меня флагманом пойдёт», «Ну как чего, флота!», «Но ты же сделаешь ещёооо!» 

Кораблики уже занимали все плоские поверхности в палатке. Когда таковые закончились, посудинки пришлось ставить друг на друга. К обеду груды стали выситься под самый потолок.

— Ну что, капитан, вы готовы? 

Гигантская бумажная флотилия мчалась вперёд, занимая по ширине всю улицу от тротуара до тротуара, благо в такую погоду можно было не опасаться, что тут кто-то проедет или пройдёт. Запускали это великолепие, конечно, всем цирком, но за тем, чтобы строй был ровный и красивый, следил сам Джорджи. А теперь он, сверкая ядовито-жёлтым дождевиком, бежал по тротуару рядом с корабликами и выкрикивал радостное «ту-тууу!» На крики из окон показывались чьи-то заинтересованные головы и не исчезали до тех пор, пока ошеломляющая глаза процессия не скрывалась из виду. 

Дождь лил невероятно сильный, течение было бурное, а теперь дорога пошла немного под уклон, поэтому оно ещё и ускорилось. Кораблики радостно неслись вперёд. Зрелище — истинное загляденье.

Тут и случилось страшное. Потому что рядом с дорогой нарисовался водосток. 

— Стой!!! — в ужасе закричал Джорджи, глядя, как один из крайних корабликов — большой, красивый, носивший имя адмирала флота — скрывается в чёрном провале под бордюром. 

Флот замер, игнорируя тот факт, что под ним струятся потоки воды. Джорджи присел на дорогу и заглянул в водосток. И вдруг отпрянул с испуганными криками. 

Из темноты на него уставились два больших светящихся глаза. Вполне человеческих и очень недовольных. Их обладатель молчал, поэтому Джорджи решился заговорить первым и скромно произнёс:

— Здравствуйте. Отдайте мой кораблик, пожалуйста. 

В ответ на это незнакомец нахлобучил кораблик себе на голову, ехидно ухмыльнулся и выдал:

— Не отдам. 

— Ну верните, пожалуйста! Мне его брат сделал.

— Не отдам! Уходи, мальчик, у тебя там ещё полно корабликов.

— Билл меня убьёт! Их ведь было сто тридцать семь, а теперь будет сто тридцать шесть! А хочешь, я принесу тебе шарик вместо кораблика?

— Я же сказал — не отдам! Проваливай, мелкий!

— Отдай кораблик!!! — взвизгнул Джорджи и вцепился похитителю корабликов в плечо.

* * *

Генри уже представлял, как будет убеждать отца, что из водостока он всего лишь хотел достать упавшие туда ключи — а потом да, он просто решил подразнить мелкого из цирка. Ведь отец наверняка пойдёт разбираться в произошедшем, и эта вредная мелюзга расскажет всё, как есть.

Когда Джорджи вцепился ему в руку, Генри резко рванулся назад. В итоге оба разлетелись в разные стороны: Джорджи сел в лужу на дороге, Генри — в лужу помойную. Ко всему прочему, у Джорджи в пальцах остался рукав куртки Генри. Он уже представлял, как в водосток протягивается длинная когтистая ручища Джорджи, чтобы забрать-таки свой драгоценный кораблик, всё ещё красующийся у Генри на голове. Но ничего не происходило. 

Когда Генри рискнул подняться и выглянуть наружу, то прямо перед ним промчался разворачивающийся и уплывающий в сторону площади — прямо против течения! — флот, вслед за которым как ни в чём ни бывало мчался Джорджи.

 **День 3**  
Утро началось с пролитого на белый цирковой костюм кофе. 

Пеннивайз в этот раз решил встать попозже — вчера он допоздна разбирался с полицией и корабликами (господи, за что!). Билл и Беверли уже шустро перекидывались десятками теннисных мячиков, Майк развлекался с огнём, Стэн ворчал, что он спалит и их цирк, и весь город заодно. Погода наконец-то стояла совершенно замечательная, можно было надеяться на большое количество зрителей. Следы дождя высохли, светило солнышко. И тут в царящую идиллию ворвался радостный возглас Джорджи:

– Ричи Тозиер влюбился! 

Крепкий чёрный кофе отправился прямиком на белый камзол. Билл от удивления кинул мячик точно Беверли в лоб. Та с возмущённым «Ай!» швырнула в ответ свой, но Билл пригнулся, и мячик плюхнулся прямо в стаканчик с остатками кофе. В полной мере прочувствовав тленность и тщетность бытия, Пеннивайз отправился за пятновыводителем и новым кофе. 

Сам Ричи в это время мирно валялся на лавочке недалеко от сцены и сделал вид, что на слова Джорджи отреагировал спокойно. На самом деле он так перепугался, что тоже облился бы кофе, если бы он у него был. Первой мыслью было, что Пеннивайз сейчас же откусит ему голову. Однако клоун молча удалился, значит, можно жить дальше и (не)радоваться.

— Как ты узнал? — спросил Ричи у Джорджи, когда после репетиции тот проходил мимо. 

— Мне Мяу сказал.

— Моего тигра зовут Мэллори! И я просил тебя не ходить к животным без разрешения.

Говорят, звери похожи на их хозяев. Мэллори, например, был балаболом. Повезло ещё, что, кроме Джорджи и самого Ричи, его болтовню никто не понимал. Но всё-таки разбалтывать такие вещи было совершенно лишне. 

И Ричи даже поспорить было не с чем! То есть, конечно, сейчас он вовсе не высматривает Эдди в толпе, он просто наблюдает за выступлениями своих друзей и ждёт своей очереди. Ну и что, что Ричи уже видел всё это миллион раз? Иногда ребята придумывали новые номера, а сегодня, к примеру, с Биллом и Беверли выступал и Джорджи. Первым в их цирке всегда выступал Пеннивайз, за ним — Билл и Беверли, потом Майк и Стэн. Номер Ричи всегда оставался на десерт. Точнее, это Ричи всегда так выражался, за что получал замечания от Пеннивайза…

О, а вот и Эдди. Ричи приметил его у фургончика с мороженым. Тот держал в каждой руке по большому вафельному рожку и, кажется, тоже выискивал кого-то взглядом. Ричи подумал, что Эдди наверняка ищет свою подружку, однако через минуту тот с сосредоточенным видом направился прямиком к нему.

— Привет, Эдди-спагетти.

— Чего?

— Ты так ловко изворачиваешься и изгибаешься, я такого лет сто не видел. Это мне мороженое? — Ричи указал на оставшийся целый рожок.

— Нет! — отрезал Эдди и мстительно откусил от него здоровенный кусок. Ричи на это просто пожал плечами, молча отобрал откусанное мороженое и принялся с удовольствием его поедать. — Эй! Оно же слюнявое!

— И что? Будто это твои последние слюни, которые я съел.

— _Что?!_ Фу, что за мерзости ты несёшь! Если это флирт, то он у тебя отвратительный, — едва не дымясь, прокричал Эдди с истовым негодованием, после чего устроился на спинке скамейки рядом с Ричи. 

— Не жарко? — спросил Ричи, глядя на мешковатые джинсы и толстовку Эдди, надетые явно не по погоде. Мамка, что ли, заставила?

— А ты что, умеешь управлять погодой?

— Ради тебя я готов попробовать, — промурлыкал Ричи. Эдди скептически перекосился. Всё-таки зря он сюда пришёл.

На сцену вышел Стэнли. Торжественно водрузил перед собой маленький круглый столик, положил на него чёрную шляпу-цилиндр и начал загадочно водить над ней руками. 

— Это что, фокусы? 

Зрители замерли в ожидании, над площадью повисла тишина. Через пару минут Стэн перевернул шляпу, и из неё выпорхнула стайка птиц. Птицы были разнопёрые: голуби, сороки, дрозды, щеглы, последней затесалась одинокая недовольная жизнью сова. Стая описала круг над площадью и расселась на ветках растущего неподалёку дерева. Сова, кажется, не особо вдаваясь в суть происходящего, тут же задремала.

— Вроде того, — скептически ответил Ричи. От Стэна он всегда был не в восторге.

— Ух ты! Всегда мечтал заниматься чем-то подобным.

— Всегда мечтал выступать в цирке? 

С этими словами Ричи посмотрел на Эдди, и это был такой горящий взгляд, что Эдди стало неловко. Он уже видел это ранее — позавчера, сперва когда свалился в кровать Ричи, и потом, когда вылез из шкафа, где прятался от инспектора. Ричи смотрел так, словно Эдди не облажался, упав фактически в чужой дом и поломав его, а словно он был подарком небес (а ещё Эдди не радовал тот момент, что таких, как он, у Ричи наверняка было полно). Ох. 

— Нет! — как-то чересчур рьяно выкрикнул Эдди. И, заметив в глазах Ричи лёгкую обиду, добавил: — Куда мне. Для того, чтобы выступать в цирке, надо быть… ну, особенным. 

— Так значит, я особенный? — спросил Ричи с самодовольной ухмылочкой, загадочно глядя из-под чёлки. Да чтоб тебя.

— Не знаю. Я твоего номера пока что не видел. 

— Скоро увидишь. Я выступаю под конец.

— Зато кое-что я вижу уже сейчас, — Эдди ткнул пальцем в идущего сквозь толпу Генри Бауэрса. После чего, ничего не объясняя, схватил Ричи и потащил его прочь. Тот удивлённо глянул на свою ладонь, которую крепко сжимали пальцы Эдди, и наконец поинтересовался:

— Куда ты меня тащишь?! 

— В безопасное место. 

— О, тогда нам сюда, — Ричи перехватил инициативу и повёл Эдди к большому деревянному фургону, стоящему с другой стороны сцены.

По счастью, Генри их не увидел. Заняв лавочку, с которой они только что ушли, он стал прицельно пуляться в птиц Стэна жёваной бумагой. Стэн, конечно, сразу это заметил. Пока его руки были заняты, птицы сбивали комочки бумаги клювами. А потом Стэн просто взял волшебный цилиндр и кинул его в Генри. 

Чтобы посмотреть, что же будет дальше, Эдди даже перестал бежать. Шляпа, пролетев по широкой дуге, приземлилась точно Генри на голову. Тот сперва удивился, потом разозлился, отвлёкся от птиц, сорвал цилиндр и выбросил его куда подальше. Не тут-то было. Шляпа, пролетев по широкой дуге, снова нацелилась на голову Генри, но тот вскочил и рванул куда подальше. А именно — в сторону Эдди и Ричи. Оба дружно развернулись, всё-таки добежали до фургона и, заскочив внутрь, решили всё же оглянуться и проверить, что же там сталось с Генри. 

Генри бежал. Шляпа, рассекая воздух с потусторонним свистом, летела следом. Стэн на сцене вытворял что-то невероятное с колодами карт, взгляды толпы были прикованы к нему и несущегося Генри замечали только те, на кого он налетал.

Шляпа настигла Генри у самого края площади, нахлобучившись ему аж на самые глаза. В этот же момент Стэн поклонился аплодирующей публике и покинул сцену.

В фургоне было тепло, темно и сухо. Решив, что опасность миновала, Ричи сказал: 

— Здесь нас никто не найдёт. Если ты мне объяснишь, от кого мы вообще прячемся! 

— Это Генри Бауэрс, — Эдди махнул рукой в сторону Генри, который как раз избавился от шляпы и топтал её ногами. — И нам с ним лучше никогда не встречаться, потому что, например, в нашу последнюю встречу мы… неважно. 

Внезапно Эдди подскочил, как ужаленный, и отпрыгнул чуть ли не в другой конец фургона, испуганно пискнув. Ричи от этого тоже перепугался. На его вопрос, что такое случилось, Эдди прошипел:

— Что-то тут только что ткнуло меня в спину.

— Где — тут? 

— У стены. Оно большое и мохнатое! 

— Спорим, это мамка твоя.

— Завали, Ричи! Ты её даже ни разу не видел.

— А ты уже готов меня с ней познакомить? 

Эдди подлетел к Ричи и со всей силы зарядил ему кулаком в плечо. Ричи рассмеялся и, торжественно выдав: «Начнём, пожалуй», распахнул прикрытые двери фургона нараспашку. 

К такому Эдди был точно не готов. Дружным строем на площадь выходили… звери. Круглые и откормленные львы и тигры шли за Ричи, а зрители нервно расступались, пропуская процессию к опустевшей сцене. _Так вот чем Ричи обычно занимается._

Эдди был поражён. В руках у Ричи не было кнута, или хлыста, или что там обычно бывает у дрессировщиков. Он просто _говорил_ с животными, и они _слушались_. Танцевали на задних лапах, прыгали через обручи, катались на больших стеклянных шарах — а Ричи просто ходил между ними с гордым видом, словно истинный король, отдавал зверям команды и громко хвалил, когда они их выполняли. 

Уже после номера, когда стихли аплодисменты и толпа начала расходиться, Эдди подошёл к Ричи, чтобы честным образом высказать своё восхищение, но тот заговорил первым:

— Ты хочешь выступать так же? 

Хотел ли Эдди путешествовать по стране в компании друзей, ни от кого не зависеть и заниматься любимым делом, а не выслушивать лекции о болезнях и вирусах и принимать чёртовы таблетки по сто раз в день?

— Нет, — сорвалось с языка прежде, чем Эдди вообще понял, что именно только что сказал. Ричи, всё ещё светящийся после выступления, моментально угас и, молча кивнув, ушёл за сцену. _«Чудесно, Эдди, ты просто молодец»._

 **День 4**  
Эдди подошёл к палатке Ричи и уже собрался с духом, чтобы поскрестись в неё, чтобы его впустили, как до его слуха донеслось приглушённое:

— Толкай сильнее! Ух!

— Я пытаюсь! 

— Аккуратно. Да аккуратнее же! Держи ногу!

— Сними её уже с моего плеча, а не то…

— Я почти! Ну же, ещё немного. Господи!

Эдди, узнав голоса Ричи и Пеннивайза, покраснел до самых кончиков волос, даже, кажется, пар из ушей повалил. А когда в палатке послышался треск ломаемого дерева и сокрушённый вопль Ричи: «Это был мой любимый шкафчик!», Эдди вообще захотелось провалиться сквозь землю прямо на этом месте. 

Приехавший в Дерри пару назад дней цирк был странный. Шляпы летали по воздуху и гонялись за людьми, звери понимали человеческую речь, а этот Пеннивайз вообще был какой-то жуткий, всезнающий и подозрительный (а то, что Эдди только что услышал, лучше вообще не комментировать). Ещё в самый первый день, чудом выбравшись живым из палатки Ричи, Эдди поклялся себе больше никогда не подходить к этому цирку ближе, чем на километр. В итоге всё закончилось тем, что он снова пришёл сюда, и на этот раз — не затем, чтобы понаблюдать за выступлением.

Из палатки выкатился Ричи и с таким видом, словно знал, что Эдди придёт, сказал: 

— Эдди-спагетти, наконец-то! Идём, пора репетировать. 

Не успел Эдди заикнуться, что пришёл сюда вовсе не за этим, как Ричи уже притащил его к остальным. 

— Ребята, знакомьтесь, это Эдди. Он наш новый эквилибрист. 

Эдди аж задохнулся от возмущения. С чего это Ричи тут распоряжается? И вообще Эдди не собирается участвовать во всём этом балагане! Впрочем, высказать своё недовольство он опять не успел. К нему тут же подлетела толпа циркачей, и все начали галдеть наперебой.

— Тихо, что вы все на него набросились! — ревниво заворчал Ричи. — Эдди, Стэна ты, кажется, уже знаешь. Это Бен, он у нас шапитмейстер. Билл и Беверли жонглируют, Майк глотает огонь. Ну а это брат Билла, Джорджи, — Ричи указал на мальчика лет шести, прячущегося за спиной Билла. Эдди сильно удивился: такой маленький, а уже с цирком разъезжает? — Билл, поможешь Эдди на репетиции? 

— А т-ты к-куда? 

— Мне надо зверей кормить, — ответил Ричи и был таков. Эдди поразился такому нахальству. Сам затащил сюда — и бросил! Не говоря уж о том, что _не собирался_ Эдди ничего и ни с кем репетировать. Это же опасно! Мячиком для жонглирования можно выбить глаз, а уж про глотание огня и говорить не стоит — спалишь и себя, и цирк, и весь город заодно.

— Идём, — Билл и Беверли дружелюбно поманили Эдди за собой.

Вот и почему он за ними пошёл? Они вышли к главному трейлеру и встали в круг. Несколько минут ничего не происходило, но потом Эдди понял, что, кажется, они кого-то ждут. Наконец из палатки Ричи вышел Пеннивайз — с таким задумчивым видом, словно решал главную философскую проблему тысячелетия. Встав в центр круга, он откуда-то достал _оторванную человеческую руку_. От такого зрелища Эдди едва не вскрикнул. Рука была небольшая — детская — и оторванная (или отгрызенная?) не слишком аккуратно. Пеннивайз взмахнул рукой, пальцы дёрнулись и сложились в указующий жест — и указывал он прямо на Эдди. 

Каспбрак недоумённо посмотрел на остальных: для них всех это нормально, что ли? Беверли слегка приблизилась к Эдди и прошептала:

— Это не настоящая, успокойся.

Как оказалось, это была просто колоритная указка, Пеннивайз пользовался ей, чтобы раздавать команды на репетиции. _«Какой своеобразный юмор»_ , — подумал Эдди, прежде чем его начали, как выразился Пеннивайз, готовить к выступлению. 

Репетиции Билла, Беверли, Майка и Стэна уже давно закончились, а Эдди всё ещё продолжали сгибать, скручивать, гонять по канатам и выполнять дикие акробатические этюды. Через час ему начало казаться, что он сейчас рассыплется на куски. Наконец, когда Эдди уже был на грани — а то и за гранью — жизни и смерти, Пеннивайз отпустил и его. 

Эдди кое-как поковылял к лавочке у сцены. Там уже удобно расположилась Беверли, держа в руках маленькую книжку.

— Что читаешь? — добравшись до лавки, с трудом просипел Эдди. 

— Это «Пер Гюнт». Ричи уже предложил тебе присоединиться к нашему цирку?

— Откуда ты знаешь? Или он этим в каждом городе занимается? 

— Нет, конечно! Ты первый. Просто смотри, — Беверли дала Эдди книгу. — Ты же артачишься точь-в-точь как Сольвейг. 

— Не понимаю, в чём связь между мной и твоей книгой.

— Скоро поймёшь. Я случайных книг не читаю, — загадочно ответила Беверли. И вдруг вскочила с лавки со словами: — Ну-ка, покажи, чему тебя там научили. 

— Я же только-только разогнулся! Мне и так светят хондроз, радикулит, смещение позвонков…

— Давай! Хочу знать, кем Ричи так впечатлился.

Эдди понял, что не отвертится. Да, собственно, он уже и не хотел. Напустив на себя вид обречённого, Эдди встал с лавочки, немного отошёл в сторону в поисках места почище, и плавно сел на шпагат. После чего драматично взмахнул руками и выдал:

— Всё! Хватит с тебя. 

Беверли, конечно, попросила показать что-нибудь ещё. И на самом деле Эдди даже был не против. Но всё испортил Генри Бауэрс. Он внезапно вырулил из-за сцены и надменно проговорил:

— Ну, самому главному-то его точно научили, верно, Каспбрак? Очевидно, по ночам приходится так же раздвигать ноги, чтобы стать второй цирковой подстилкой?

Не успел Эдди подняться, чтобы отвесить Генри хоть какого-нибудь пинка, как на того вихрем налетел Ричи. На Ричи тут же повисли Стэн и Билл, притом по последнему было непонятно, хочет он просто остановить Ричи или же врезать Генри поперёд него. На всеобщую суматоху прибежал и Бен и, кое-как поняв, что к чему, тоже захотел побить обидчика. Всё закончилось бы свальной дракой, если бы не своевременное появление Джорджи. Он просто вышел у Эдди из-за спины, но тут же обратил на себя внимание Генри. В руках у Джорджи была волшебная рука, с помощью которой Пеннивайз руководил репетицией. А на руке красовался трофейный рукав от куртки Генри. Увидев это, Бауэрс побледнел. 

Ричи заметил его испуг и решил окончательно деморализовать противника, выкрикнув: «Пойди отсоси у своего папашки, козёл обдолбанный!» [1] В этот же момент большой деревянный фургон, в котором жили цирковые звери, с гулким грохотом содрогнулся. Оттуда послышался зловещий рык и скрежет, что-то ударилось в двери. Генри не то что побледнел — позеленел. И наконец решил ретироваться. Пока не съели.

— Что это было? — поинтересовался Эдди.

— Это минус — иметь эмоциональную связь со своими животными, — объяснил Ричи. — А теперь забудем этого неудачника, нам выступать через несколько минут. 

— Да не собираюсь я выступать!!! — в панике заорал Эдди, но тут же был утащен в палатку с реквизитом, костюмами и страховками. Так и не удалось ему объяснить, что пришёл он сюда только чтобы спросить, каким образом этот же самый цирк приезжал в Дерри в девятьсот тридцать пятом и шестьдесят втором годах.

 **День 5**  
Утро началось с трагедии. Когда Эдди пришёл на площадь, то цирк был перевёрнут едва ли не вверх дном, а все его участники что-то упорно искали. На Пеннивайзе лица не было. Уже наложенный для выступления грим потёк, парик покосился, даже пышный воротник костюма выглядел уныло. На вопрос Эдди о случившемся ответ последовал самый неожиданный: Пеннивайз потерял кота.

— _Кота?_

— Кота, Эдди, кота. Такого большого, белого, с разноцветными глазами. 

— Так может, раз он потерялся, стоит поискать в городе? 

Пеннивайз слегка подпрыгнул и уставился на Эдди так, словно тот сказал что-то поистине гениальное. После чего извлёк невесть откуда свою любимую оторванную руку и, тыча ей во всех по очереди, принялся распределять районы поиска. Узнав, где именно и в чьей компании ему придётся искать кота (хотя вообще-то Эдди шёл в цирк вовсе не за этим!), Эдди мученически взвыл.

Но именно на заднем дворе Генри Бауэрса кот и обнаружился. Вместе с самим Генри.

Ричи и Эдди притаились за оградой и стали выжидать подходящего момента. Но, кажется, Генри никуда не собирался уходить. Напротив, одной рукой он пытался приманить кота к себе, а другую спрятал за спину, держа в ней то ли хлопушку, то ли петарду. 

— Кис-кис-кис-кис-кис!

Ричи смачно припечатал ладонь ко лбу. Эдди не особо понимал, что происходит, как складывается ситуация и как спасать кота. И тут произошло это.

Безобидное на вид мохнатое животное раззявило огромную, широченную пасть, усеянную рядами острых мелких зубов. В следующую секунду всё это великолепие сомкнулось на предплечье Генри. Бауэрс взвыл так, что у Эдди заложило уши, и со всей силы взмахнул рукой. Кот отлетел в сторону и шлёпнулся в придорожные кусты. Через секунду оттуда выскочил зубасто-когтисто-шерстистый монстр и припустил за Генри, который вместо того, чтобы просто забежать в дом, наоборот, рванул прочь от него.

— Куси его, Пенникот! — вскочив, азартно заорал Ричи, решивший, что в их убежище более нет надобности.

— Пенникот… Что?! 

— Бежим за ними! 

С этими словами Ричи помчался по улице вслед за Генри и котом. Эдди подумал, что жалко пропускать такое зрелище, поэтому побежал следом. В конце концов, абсурднее ситуация уже не станет. Ох, как же он ошибался. 

Через несколько минут Генри вырулил (точнее, его вырулил Пенникот) на городскую площадь. Генри нёсся, не разбирая дороги и кое-как обегая оказавшихся на пути людей. Кот не отставал, едва не наступая Генри на пятки и грозно щёлкая жуткими челюстями. Эдди недоумевал, с какой же скоростью эта тварь носится. И в тот момент, когда сумасшедшая процессия пробегала мимо большого деревянного фургона, его двери распахнулись. 

На площадь выскочил здоровенный тигр. Ещё остававшиеся рядом люди с воплями бросились врассыпную. Эдди хотя и знал, что тигр никого не съест, всё равно побледнел от ужаса. Зато Ричи расплылся в радостной улыбке. А уж когда вслед за тигром из фургона выбежали львы, леопарды, зебры, носороги, бизоны, газели, антилопы и горные козы, Ричи и вовсе просиял. Какого ж размера этот чёртов фургон?!

— Вперёд! — азартно заорал Ричи, кажется, окончательно слетая с тормозов. Звериная толпа, в общем-то, ни на секунду не останавливаясь, просто дружно взяла курс на Генри. Тот оглянулся и, увидев, кто именно теперь за ним гонится, побежал ещё быстрее, хотя это казалось невозможным.

Через пару кварталов вся эта катавасия налетела на городской духовой оркестр, торжественно маршировавший к площади. В воздух полетели трубы и флейты, одному из тигров прямо на голову радостно пришпандорилась большая туба. Музыканты в ужасе разбежались кто куда. Остальные прохожие провожали несущуюся ораву ошарашенными взглядами, притом некоторые предпочитали делать это с фонарных столбов. 

Ещё через минуту Эдди понял, почему Генри с самого начала не спрятался дома — он бежал в полицейский участок. Бегущая толпа издавала такой шум и топот, что инспектор Бауэрс заранее вышел на порог посмотреть, что это там такое происходит. А увидев, побледнел и потянулся за оружием. 

Генри, не останавливаясь, забежал в участок и по инерции едва не выбежал через противоположную стену. Ричи, Эдди и звери включили экстренное торможение и успели остановиться буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от обалдевшего инспектора. Ричи увидел, куда тянется его рука, подхватил кота и издал пронзительный разбойный свист. Услышав команду, звери — и Эдди вместе с ними — развернулись и помчались прочь. Вслед им раздался оглушающий и придающий ускорения выстрел в воздух. А когда через сотню метров они снова налетели на музыкантов, только-только собравших своё имущество и восстановивших строй, и снова всё расшвыряли, Эдди понял, что Пеннивайз убьёт их с Ричи за такое представление. _«Но по крайней мере, кота мы нашли»_.

* * *

— Ричи?

— Что?

— Почему мы всё-таки прячемся от Патрика в коллекторе?

— А почему ты всегда прятался от Генри на крыше?

— Бауэрс высоты боится.

— Вот будем надеяться, что Патрик боится помоек. 

— Нет. Помоек тут боюсь только я.

— Вот и не болтай! Иначе сброшу тебя прямо в помойку. 

Патрик Хокстеттер не боялся не только помоек, но даже тигров, львов и котов. Иначе почему, едва завидев его, стоящего на площади возле трейлера, все звери дружно поджали хвосты и во главе с вырвавшимся из рук Ричи котом скрылись в фургоне — едва только дверь за собой не захлопнули и на засов не заперли. 

Пеннивайза в цирке не было, никого из остальных — тоже, а прятаться от Патрика в своей палатке Ричи счёл плохой идеей. Хотя бы потому, что причина массового звериного ужаса обнаружилась в руках Патрика в виде газового баллончика и зажигалки. И хотя баллончик с газом не был таким опасным, как баллончик с клубничным джемом, Ричи и Эдди поняли, что им предстоит побегать ещё.

Ричи бегал хорошо, Эдди — ещё лучше, Патрик тоже не сильно уступал им в скорости. В итоге через несколько минут бессмысленной и беспощадной беготни он загнал их на пустошь. Убегать по реке, полной камней, было тяжело, неудобно и вдобавок лень, поэтому Ричи решил облегчить их с Эдди участь и немного погеройствовать. Сделав вид, что остановился отдышаться, он подождал, пока Патрик подбежит вплотную, развернулся и пнул его по руке. Газовый баллончик улетел в реку, вслед за ним по такой же красивой дуге туда отправился и башмак Ричи. 

Убегать по реке, полной камней, практически босиком, было ещё ужаснее. Но зато теперь у Ричи и Эдди было преимущество, потому что Патрик всё-таки кинулся искать баллончик, а метнувшегося за башмаком Ричи Эдди схватил за руку и силой уволок оттуда. Преимущество это им очень помогло, когда Ричи предложил спрятаться и переждать бурю в коллекторной трубе.

— Я туда не полезу, Ричи! — тут же заартачился Каспбрак.

— Это почему? 

— Там сточные воды. Это сплошная антисанитария! И вообще, это опасно, мы там простудимся, заблудимся и умрём, а в конце концов Патрик всё равно найдёт нас. Мёртвыми! 

В ответ на это Ричи просто пожал плечами и, проворчав что-то вроде «мамка твоя и то покладистее», закинул Эдди себе на закорки и полез в трубу. Эдди заорал благим матом. Через пару поворотов, однако, он резко стих. Настолько резко, что Ричи было подумал о шоке и вытекающей из него кататонии. 

Минут через десять напряжённого молчания, когда Ричи уже готов был запаниковать, Эдди наконец заговорил. И договорился до того, что Ричи пригрозил сбросить его в лужу.

— Не надо! — в панике пискнул Эдди. — Тут же сплошная зараза!

— А мне каково, ты не думал? — Эдди был готов к тому, что Ричи начнёт возмущаться насчёт того, что он тяжёлый. Однако Ричи выдал: — Бегать тут в одном тапочке! 

— Я тебе вообще говорил не лезть сюда. Патрик нас всё равно найдёт.

— Не найдёт. Ему и в голову не придёт, что кто-то будет прятаться здесь. 

— _Любой_ пробегающий по пустоши человек подумает, что хорошо спрятаться можно именно здесь, Ричи. 

Ричи тихо крякнул и сгрузил Эдди на пол. Послышалось судорожное барахтанье, и Эдди взвизгнул:

— Ты что, совсем, что ли, дебил?! 

В этот момент со стороны выхода послышалось злорадное хихиканье. Эдди перестал шуметь и глянул на Ричи, лицо которого вытянулось от ужаса, с видом, выражающим что-то среднее между «Я же говорил», «Он нашёл нас» и «Ура, пни его ещё раз, Ричи». Вслед за хихиканьем до Ричи и Эдди долетело хлюпанье и бульканье. Каспбрака передёрнуло. Если Патрик всё-таки подобрал газовый баллончик, то ситуация складывается просто туши свет. Потому что помойка — это омерзительно, а горелая помойка — апокалипсис как он есть.

Из-за поворота показался силуэт Патрика. Постояв на месте с полминуты и повертев головой, он направился точно к Ричи и Эдди. Каспбрак отметил, что ни баллончика, ни зажигалки у Патрика не было — зато была здоровенная каменюка. Врезать такой по виску — и пиши пропало. Эдди судорожно сглотнул и на всякий случай вцепился в Ричи. Тот, кажется, был не против.

Патрик подошёл совсем близко и уже замахнулся камнем. В этот момент позади него с истинно драконьим рёвом взметнулся огненный столб. Ричи и Эдди в ужасе отпрянули, Патрик подскочил и скрылся в соседнем туннеле. На его месте стоял главный любитель огня и фейерверков всея циркового и артистического мира — счастливый и вооружённый газовым баллончиком и зажигалкой.

— Майк?! Как ты нас нашёл?

— Никак. Вообще-то я искал кота. Шёл по пустоши и решил, что это — хорошее место для того, чтобы спрятаться. 

Увидев, что Ричи знатно перекосило с этой реплики, Эдди не выдержал и хохотнул. 

— Пора выбираться отсюда. Майк, ты случайно по пути сюда не находил мой башмак?

Ответить Майк не успел, потому что в этот момент из соседнего туннеля обратно выскочил Патрик и умчался вглубь коллектора, сопровождаемый толпой детей исключительно колоритного вида, завывавших, кажется: «Патрик, ты нашёл нас!»

— Что это только что было? — просипел Эдди, впечатлённый увиденным. Особенно ему понравилось чьё-то тело без головы. То ли дело было в том, что он надышался ядовитыми испарениями до галлюцинаций, то ли в том, что с появлением цирка Пеннивайза в Дерри становилось всё страньше и страньше. Или всё-таки это не было связано с цирком, просто до того Эдди никаких странностей не примечал (хотя бы потому, что не лазал по коллекторам, да)?

— Наши неудавшиеся коллеги, — туманно ответил Ричи.

— Что?! — Эдди попытался осмыслить, что он только что услышал. Получалось не очень. — Ходячих мертвецов не бывает, Ричи. 

— Так, всё, давай-ка мы отведём тебя домой, пока ты окончательно не начал бредить.

* * *

Когда Эдди выполз из душа, на улице стемнело. Неудивительно, ведь после сегодняшнего он проторчал там часов пять. Решив не выходить на улицу минимум до отъезда чёртова цирка (максимум — до конца дней своих, если человеческие дни в Дерри вообще кончаются!), Эдди забрался в кровать и спрятался под десятью одеялами. Для надёжности.

Стоило только устроиться поудобнее, как что-то ударилось в оконное стекло. Сказать, что Эдди перепугался — ничего не сказать. Затрясшись, как осиновый лист, он решил игнорировать всё это непотребство. Однако сразу же послышался второй удар. Этого Эдди уже не стерпел. Откинув часть одеял в сторону, он попытался вскочить с кровати, но запутался в оставшихся одеялках и растянулся на полу. Поднявшись и прихватив с тумбочки что-то поувесистее, Эдди подлетел к окну и распахнул его, готовый жестоко отомстить нарушителю своего спокойствия.

Нарушителем оказался Ричи. Эдди слегка остыл и положил тяжёлый предмет, оказавшийся старой табакеркой с выскакивающим оттуда клоуном, на подоконник. В руках у Ричи был огроменный букет нарциссов. 

— Рапунцель, сбрось свои волосы!

— Чего? — отнюдь не по-рапунцелевски спросил Эдди.

— Дай мне подняться, говорю. Нам надо поговорить.

— Нет! — Эдди с трудом подавил желание в ужасе отпрянуть от окна. В основном потому, что на самом деле он хотел крикнуть «да». — Как ты вообще узнал, где я живу?!

— Какая разница! Хотя бы прими цветы!

— Я сказал нет, Ричи. Иди спать, у тебя ещё выступление завтра.

— Ты знаешь, сколько у меня ушло времени, чтобы их вырастить, Эдди? Четыре дня!

— Четыре дня назад ты меня и в помине не знал, так что всё это не считается!

— Тогда я пойду и подарю их кому-нибудь другому!

— Хорошо, но имей в виду, что у моей мамы аллергия на цветы. 

С этими словами Эдди захлопнул окно, оставив Ричи молча офигевать посреди улицы.

 **День 6**  
Утро началось с вышедшего из палатки Ричи заспанного растрёпанного Эдди. 

— Куда держишь путь, Эдс? Мы все последуем за… — Пеннивайз запнулся на середине реплики, поняв, что что-то подобное он уже спрашивал. Эдди от неожиданности споткнулся и чуть не упал. Оба в недоумении уставились друг на друга, не зная, что ещё сказать. 

В своей жизни Эдди делал мало необдуманных глупостей. По правде говоря, эта была первой — но совершенно оглушительной.

Вчера ночью Эдди никак не мог уснуть и, смирившись с тем, что ему это не удастся, встал, оделся и выбрался на улицу через окно. Проулками и закоулками добрался до городской площади (притом не известно, чего больше боясь — наткнуться на Генри или того, что сейчас перед ним внезапно вырастет грозная разгневанная маман) и поднялся на крышу одного из зданий. Ещё через несколько секунд Эдди уже был над самой палаткой Ричи. Достав из кармана в несколько раз смотанную страховку, которую Эдди «одолжил» в цирке после репетиции, он привязал её к верёвке, на которой стоял, и начал спускаться к палатке, чувствуя себя не то человеком-пауком, не то просто свихнувшимся маньяком. Спустившись, Эдди начал потихоньку расковыривать шов, наложенный на то место, где пару дней назад он проделал здоровенную дыру. 

Короче говоря, утро началось с того, что вместо Бена в цирке был Эдди. 

Впрочем, Бен нашёлся довольно скоро — вернулся из города, мятый, поцарапанный, запыхавшийся, весь в пыли и в паутине. И с предупреждением о том, что, кажется, их цирку пора бежать из города.

* * *

Вопреки своему внешнему виду, Бен бегал лучше, чем Генри, Патрик, Эдди и Ричи вместе взятые. И всё же, несмотря на это, бегать Бен не любил. Бегать? Как и зачем, если в цирке есть куча послушных диких зверей? Однако сейчас и цирк, и звери были далеко — Бен забрался едва ли не на другой конец города. И всё из-за чёртовых блёсток, которые нужны были для выступления, но закончились.

Вот только магазина с блёстками он не нашёл, а Генри и Патрика — нашёл. И поскольку ещё раз напустить на них диких кошек не было возможности, пришлось спасаться самым примитивным способом — бегством. Сперва, припустив вниз по улице, Бен изрядно повеселил главных хулиганов всея Дерри. Однако кварталов через пять бодрого бега трусцой те стали подозревать что-то неладное. 

Бен тоже почувствовал неладное. Вернее, он знал, что именно он почувствовал: он свернул не туда и заблудился. Поскольку в Дерри он не бывал очень давно, то и помнил его плохо, и в результате просто пропустил нужный поворот. Через пару минут, впрочем, Бену удалось понять, что квартал, в который он только что забежал, ему всё-таки знаком. Это, конечно, не центральная площадь, но уже что-то хорошее. _«Дома и стены помогают»_ , — подумал Бен, забегая в особняк на Нейболт-стрит. 

И тут же, споткнувшись, растянулся на полу и поднял в воздух тонну пыли. Забарахтавшись в ней и с трудом вскочив, Бен побежал на второй этаж. Там он споткнулся и растянулся опять — на этот раз на чём-то мягком. Судя по всему, это был матрас. Более того — хороший и относительно новый матрас, который очень неплохо пружинил. Бен закачался туда-сюда, рядом с ним синхронно запрыгали дохлые пауки. С первого этажа донеслись голоса Патрика и Генри. 

Бен вскочил и метнулся к ближайшей двери, но та оказалась заперта. Тут ему на глаза попался жуткий, отвратительный серый лохматый монстр. Бен рефлекторно шарахнулся назад, однако через секунду понял, что это — его собственное отражение в зеркале. Он подошёл поближе, чтобы разглядеть его получше. Выглядел Бен действительно очень эффектно, особенно колорита добавляли запутавшиеся в волосах пауки. Генри и Патрик уже поднимались на второй этаж, поэтому Бену пришлось бросить любование своим отражением и срочно прятаться. 

Когда перед крадущимися Генри и Патриком из валяющегося на полу матраса вылезла мёртвая сипящая голова, оба едва не залезли на седьмой потолок. Ко всему прочему, Бену в горло попала пыль, он зашёлся диким кашлем и начал выбираться из этого барахла, потому что ещё он не прятался по всяким помойкам. Узрев такое инфернальное зрелище, Патрик и Генри попятились. Внезапно раздался сухой треск — доски старого пола не выдержали, и оба хулигана с грохотом провалились на первый этаж. 

Встав и немного отряхнувшись, Бен заглянул в дыру в полу. Увиденное сперва ему понравилось: судя по всему, Генри с Патриком проломили ещё и старый кухонный стол. Однако потом ему удалось разглядеть, что правая рука Генри и левая — Патрика изогнуты под слишком уж неестественным углом. Бен понял, что ему конец если не от полиции Дерри, то от Пеннивайза, который точно убьёт его за такое, и припустил домой, чтобы предупредить всех о случившемся.

* * *

Несмотря на предупреждение Бена, полиция с арестом в цирк не пожаловала, а выступление прошло с успехом. Под успехом Пеннивайз подразумевал тот факт, что оно вообще состоялось, Ричи — что с ними опять выступал Эдди, а Бен и Беверли — появление загипсованных Генри и Патрика, снова попытавшихся влезть со своими угрозами и в итоге ушедших восвояси с красивыми надписями «Loser» и «Goner» на чистом гипсе.

Вечером весь цирк собрался в главном трейлере — что называется, в тесноте да не в обиде. Пеннивайз начал говорить что-то о том, что завтра у них финальное выступление, с которого все точно должны будут улететь. Ричи и Стэн тут же встряли в его монолог, да ещё и затеяли спор между собой. Беверли под это дело достала книгу — ей было не привыкать.

— Что читаешь на этот раз? — спросил Эдди, подсаживаясь рядом. 

— Бернард Шоу, «Пигмалион». 

— Снова драматургия?

— Да. Я всё надеюсь, что когда-нибудь наша компания выступит со спектаклем. 

— Беверли! — внезапно возопил оскорблённый в лучших чувствах Пеннивайз. Ричи и Стэн даже замолчали и прислушались. — У нас цирк, а не театр dell’arte. 

— Да, точно, ты у нас происходишь из династии цирковых артистов. Являешься лучшим мастером поножовщины в мире и на каждом выступлении шутишь одну зачётную шутку. 

— Сейчас Ричи скажет, что шутить зачётные шутки — это его прерогатива, — нарочито громко прошептал Стэн, так что услышали его абсолютно все. — И самая зачётная из них — про то, что Эдди теперь будет ездить и выступать с нами. 

— Это была не шутка! – возмутился Ричи.

— Зато действительно смешно. 

— Ну хватит уже! — настал черёд Эдди негодовать. — Вы бы хоть меня спросили, что я собираюсь делать, а что нет. И вообще, у вас завтра финальное выступление, а вы какой-то бред несёте. Так что я иду спать, а вы можете спорить, сколько вам влезет. 

Закончив эту уничижительную, как ему показалось, тираду, Эдди выскочил из трейлера, громко хлопнув дверью. Но тут же понял, что после событий последних дней возвращение домой ему, кажется, не светит. Сегодня — так точно (и завтра, и вообще никогда). Поэтому он просто зашёл в палатку Ричи и нагло улёгся спать прямо поперёк кровати.

 **День 7**  
Утром Эдди пропал. За эти пару ночей Ричи так привык просыпаться рядом с ним, а тут такой облом — заснули вместе, а проснулся один. 

На финальное выступление Эдди тоже не пришёл. Тогда Ричи забеспокоился. Объяснений происходящему было немного. Первое — Эдди съела его разъярённая мамаша. Второе — его съел Генри Бауэрс. Как следует подумав, Ричи решил, что Эдди стоит поискать у карьера.

* * *

У карьера Эдди действительно нашёлся. А вот уезжать с цирком Пеннивайза отказался.

* * *

— Как ты меня нашёл?

— Когда-то я тоже любил приходить сюда, чтобы подумать и побыть в одиночестве. 

— Ты знаешь это место? Так ты всё-таки из Дерри?

— Вообще-то мы все из Дерри, начиная с Пеннивайза.

— Я читал историю города, если тебе интересно. В прошлый раз ваш цирк приезжал сюда двадцать семь лет назад, а до того — в шестьдесят втором и тридцать пятом. То, что у вас тут волшебные звери, шляпы и клоуны я уже понял. Но сколько тебе лет?

— Восемнадцать.

— И давно тебе восемнадцать?

— С тысяча девятьсот восьмого.

— Ну да, конечно, — Эдди сложил руки на груди и скептически покачал головой. — Где-то я такое уже слышал.

— Я не очень понимаю, в чём ты пытаешься меня обвинить и почему отказываешься пойти со мной, Эдди. Чтобы выступать в цирке, надо быть особенным? Ты и есть особенный! Кроме тебя, у нас никто не умеет так извиваться, даже Пеннивайз! Я его полчаса пытался запихать в тот же шкаф, в котором ты прятался.

— Так это ты его в шкаф пихал?! 

— Ну да, — Ричи недоумённо захлопал глазами. — А ты что подумал? 

— Я думал, что вы тогда, ну…

— Ага, а ещё мы вековые ходячие мертвецы, вовлёкшие мамину детку в некрофилию. Спасибо на добром слове. 

— Так вы люди?

— Нет, пауки из космоса. В тысяча девятьсот восьмом Пеннивайз вывез нас из Дерри… тех, кто остался. Благодаря ему мы всё ещё живы и занимаемся… тем, чем занимаемся. Остальных ты видел. 

— Так это не он поджёг завод?

— Среди нас есть кто-то, похожий на поджигателя?

— Ну вообще-то…

— Вообще-то, — передразнил Ричи, — факелы Майка совершенно безвредны. 

— А Джорджи никогда не вырастет? 

— Нет. И тебе тоже всегда будет восемнадцать, если поедешь с нами. 

— Моя мать меня не отпустит. 

— Я смогу её уговорить.

— Ты меня-то не смог.

— Как это – не смог?! Ты же хочешь, я вижу!

— Это тебе кажется. К тому же, это слишком опасно, и я ничего не умею. Так что мой ответ – нет, Ричи, извини. А сейчас мне пора домой. И тебе тоже.

* * *

Таким разбитым, как в тот вечер, Ричи не чувствовал себя лет сто. Ещё немного побродив среди палаток, он скрылся в фургоне с животными.

Кажется, это действительно был конец.

 **Эпилог**  
Если прибытие цирка напоминало постапокалипсис, то его сборы — отбытие последнего парома перед концом света. Все носились туда-сюда, сворачивая палатки и забрасывая тонны какого-то барахла — вроде у них сроду такого никогда не было! — в трейлер. Звери почему-то бродили по площади вместо того, чтобы сидеть готовыми в фургоне. Пенникот путался под ногами, в результате чего Билл споткнулся и уронил ящик с реквизитом — судя по всему, контрабандным, потому что тот пищал и свистел, а Пеннивайз запрещал им жонглировать шариками, издающими такие звуки. Билл покраснел, подобрал ящик и хотел сделать вид, что ничего не было, но перед ним грозной скалой вырос Пеннивайз. Отобрал ящик, отошёл и засунул его в гору того барахла, которое они вынесли с площади в день прибытия.

Ричи наконец взялся заводить зверей в фургон, приговаривая им что-то вроде «Ну это же ненадолго» и «Скоро мы опять вас выпустим». Звери недовольно ворчали, но в конце концов разошлись по своим загонам. Перед тем, как запереть фургон Ричи загрузил туда же пару ящиков с нарциссами — ещё он не оставлял тут свои великолепные труды. Заперев двери, Ричи уселся, скрестив ноги, посреди пустой площади и выжидающе уставился на город. Стэн, увидев это, драматично закатил глаза.

— Ричи! — минут через двадцать окликнул его Билл. — Мы уезжаем! 

Ричи разочарованно вздохнул, встал и неохотно поплёлся к трейлеру. Прежде чем зайти, он бросил ещё один полный надежды взгляд на городские улицы. Но ничего. 

Трейлер тихо и небыстро ехал по улице, за ним, прицепленный, тащился фургон с животными. Внезапно до слуха Ричи донёсся вопль: «Стойте!» Остальные, кажется, тоже услышали это, потому что подобрались и внимательно прислушались. Вопль повторился, на этот раз немного громче. Ричи прямо на ходу приоткрыл дверь и выглянул наружу. А от увиденного чуть не свалился под колёса от радости.

По тротуару, зачем-то размахивая страховочной лентой, мчался Эдди. 

— Подождите! Остановитееесь! 

Пеннивайз так вдарил по тормозам — не иначе схватив инфаркт от перспективы заиметь в своём цирке ещё одного обалдуя, — что Ричи чуть не вывалился ещё раз. Трейлер остановился, подождал, пока Эдди заскочит внутрь, после чего рванул с такой скоростью, словно от этого зависела судьба мира.

— Ты тут зачем? — старательно напуская на себя обиженный и недовольный вид, спросил Ричи. 

— _Твой первый зов передала мне Хельга, потом его мне стали повторять и тишина и ветер, и днём и ночью слышался он мне, не мог я не прийти, померкла вся жизнь там для меня_.  [2]

В ответ на это из угла трейлера раздался ехидный хохот Беверли. 

— Что?! — возмутился Ричи, обращаясь не то к ней, не то к Эдди.

— Ничего. Я просто вспомнил, что так и не успел увидеть, как Пеннивайз танцует. 

Ричи непонимающе захлопал глазами, после чего рассмеялся, притянул Эдди к себе и поцеловал. Билл и Беверли зааплодировали, Стэн недовольно скривился. Когда Ричи отстранился, Эдди замахнулся, чтобы как следует его стукнуть, но в итоге сам же едва не вывалился в открытую дверь и опять оказался в объятиях Ричи.

Подошёл Бен, ухмыляясь, покачал головой и захлопнул наконец несчастную дверь. 

На её обратной стороне Эдди разглядел фотографии. Большинство из них были чёрно-белые и очень, очень старые, очевидно, с того самого 1908 года. Но среди них было несколько цветных — и на всех них был Эдди. И когда только успели заснять его, аферисты несчастные!

— Ты снимал? 

— Я, — гордо ответил Ричи.

— «Мне надо зверей кормить», да? — передразнил Эдди.

— Не нравится? 

— Нравится, — задумчиво ответил Эдди и добавил: — Так мне кажется, что я дома.

— А ты и есть дома, Эдди, — _«Главное, чтобы никто не сболтнул ему, что факелами Майка действительно легко сжечь целый завод»_.

«Меня не будет здесь ещё двадцать семь лет». Этого времени ведь достаточно, чтобы забыть старый дом и привыкнуть к новому?

**Author's Note:**

>   * [1] Готов юзать эту цитату во всех фиках, ибо смешно. Простите.
>   * [2] Немного искажённая цитата Сольвейг из драмы Г. Ибсена «Пер Гюнт».
> 



End file.
